Death of a Friend
by SullyClarke
Summary: When Alfie is knocked down in a freak hit and run accident, it leaves his best friend Jerome distraught. who can he turn to to trust with his emotions and past. Amber,Nina,Mara or Patricia or one of the boys read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Death of a Friend**

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY 2****ND**** FAN FICTION BASED ON EVERYBODYS FAVOURITE CHARCTERS, ALFIE AND JEROME. PLEASE ENJOY IT AS FAR AS I KNOW IT IS ORIGINAL I JUST THOUGHT OF IT AWHILE AGO AND HAD TO PUT IT UP.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY IF I CAN ! : ) XX Aoife XX **

JEROME'S P.O.V.

It was just another normal day for me and Alfie just messing fooling around pulling pranks until something horrible happened.

Jerome: "Hey bro, wanna see if Victor will let us go to town for the evening"?

Alfie: "Sure thing, I go ask"!

*In Victor's Office*

Alfie: "Knock, knock, Victor can I come in"?

Victor: "Yes boy, but make it quick"

A: "Just wondering if me and Jerome could pop into town for awhile"?

V: "Yes boy, but be back by 7:30p.m"

A: " Yes sir, Victor sir".

V: Go boy before you make me mad"!

*In the Hall* (Where Jerome is waiting)

J: "Well Alfie boy what did he say"?

A: "We got the green light now lets tell Trudy and sign out"

J: I'll go tell her, you sign us both out cause you can do my signature, came in handy teaching you didn't Alfie boy"?

A: " I guess so"?

*In The Town*

As we walked down the town, we ducked in and out of shops and decided to bring chocolates back for Trudy. We were going to get whiskey for Victor but we knew it would be risky he'd be wondering where and how we had gotten it.

I walked slowly as Alfie ran across the road I saw there was nothing coming, nothing pulling out. 1 second later Alfie was collapsed stretched out on the road. The driver of the car stepped out of car and looked in shock. She guessed I was his friend and said she was so so sorry. I shouted so everyone there could hear me you came out of nowhere I checked before I was about to cross. I knew Alfie shouldn't have ran across the road but this is typical Alfie. I stood up for him and didn't bother bringing up that he ran across the road it would bring up too much confusion. A police officer saw me and asked what happened and the driver gave her side of the story. He took me back to Anubis House and dropped me at the driveway and went to talk to Victor. They hadn't pronounced Alfie dead at the scene but I knew he was dead.

I walked into the house opened the door and walked in slowly and tearfully and straight away saw Amber. Probably the last person I wanted to see right now

A: "Jerome, where's Alfie"?

J: "He..he..he got hit by a car"… I said tearfully.

A: "Shall I get Trudy"?

J: "It's okay I tell her one of the officers has gone to talk to Victor".

AMBER'S P.O.V

I walked down the stairs after being talked to Victor about the safety of not running. That man really cramped by style sometimes.

As I walked down the stairs I saw Jerome I knew Alfie and him had gone to town but Alfie was nowhere to be seen. I asked him where was Alfie? He said that he got knocked down by a car. I couldn't believe it. Why Alfie? Why not me or Mick or Mara. Alfie was a good sort liked by everyone. I hated Mara for taking Mick from me and I hated Mick for falling for Mara. Poor Jerome, it must have been horrible for him watching his friend being possibly killed. He didn't know and nobody would tell him. I ran over to Jerome and hugged him he just pushed me away. He said "not right now Amber but thanks for the consideration". I walked up to my room to tell Nina.

NINA P.O.V

Amber ran into the room and was crying.

"What wrong Amber"?

" Alfie just got run over by a car". "Himself and Jerome were in town he was crossing the road and … and… he got hit" she said in between sobs

"Are you sure Jerome's not playing you along"?

"He's defintly not". "I know him all too well" "Jerome never ever cries… just ask Alfie" she started crying. "When I met him in the hallway he was crying and standing infront of a police officer who was makng his way upstairs"

She lay down crying into her pillow. I said I would leave her alone and decided to go see Jerome. He was in the common room with Trudy who as well was crying.

"Jerome, are you okay"?

"Do I look okay to you" he snapped

"Sorry, do you need anything, if so let me know I'll be here for you"

"Thanks Nina, sorry for snapping at you like that I was just upset.

JEROME'S P.O.V

I walked into the common room (living room) and saw Trudy making dinner.

"Trudy, can I speak to you"?

"Of course Jerome honey"

"Alfie got knocked down by a car in town"

"Oh Jerome, I'm sorry deerie", "how did you get back"?

"The police officer that is speaking now to Victor brought me back, he saw me shouting at the driver who knocked him down"

"All of a sudden I heard Victor shouting "Everybody get into the living room quickly we have news to tell you".

I dried up the tears and sat down. Trudy went back to preparing dinner. Thankfully Trudy was putting onions into the meal so when the rest of the house came in the would think it was the onions.

"We have as shocking death in the house" started Victor

I'll try and update tomorrow REVIEW AND SEE HOW ALL OF THE OTHER HOUSE MATES REACT TO ALFIE'S DEATH IN P.O.V.S OF EVERYON EXCEPT NINA,AMBER AND JEROME WHO HAVE GIVEN THEIR REACTION BUT THERE WILL BE MORE FROM THEM

AOIFE XXXXXXXXXXX MAWH XXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry guy's it'd be up early but I forgot to save it so I had to type it all up again**

**Thanks for the reviews keep 'em coming**

**JadeTheSibuna: I knew they'd miss him so that's why I chose him he may pop up again in the future in ghost form to speak to Jerome!**

**Patrome4eva: thanks a million **

**Izzy: It was to make it better and funny it's what I wanted to do but thanks for the advice it's up now and I'm not changing it!**

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

**Victor walked in followed by the rest of the house.**

**V: "We have an incident" "As you may know Alfie and Jerome went to town and well…. Alfie didn't come back" "He got knocked down in town" **

**A: "Is he dead Jerome" she said to cover up that she knows already.**

**J: " I don't know, Amber I really don't" I said mumbling **

**Amber came over and gave me a hug to cheer me up. It didn't help much but it was a bit of a cheer up. "Thanks Amber" "No problem Jerome, we all loved him lots" "I know we did" **

**Victor continued to talk it all got too much for me. I ran to my room to hide away from everyone. I wanted no one near me for a while.**

**MARA'S P.O.V.**

**Jerome looked very anxious to leave after a while it must be so hard for him not knowing if his best friend is dead or alive. As he left, I stood up to go after him but Victor shouted at me to sit back down. He let Jerome go as he knew all too well it was too much for him. That was nice of him, Victor's usually not that nice. He went on for a while a he said Mr. and Mrs. Lewis were coming by tomorrow to get some of Alfie's things.**

**Fabian's P.O.V.**

**When Victor said Alfie's parents were coming by tomorrow to get his things, I remembered something. Alfie told me that if anything ever happened I was to give his favourite guitar (that he made me put in my room for save keeping) to Jerome. I had heard Jerome playing on Alfie's guitar a few times and he was very good. **

**I walked into his room and saw Jerome in a state. "Jerome…. Um Alfie told me to give you this if anything happened. I walked out and left Jerome to himself.**

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

**Fabian walked in and left Alfie's favourite guitar. Alfie had loved this. He said Alfie gave to him and if anything were ever to happen to Alfie I was to keep it. I couldn't Alfie loved it all too much. Fabian said I was to keep it. I picked it up and strummed the strings. I didn't know what to play so I played with or without you by U2. It was one of Alfie's many favourite songs. **

**MICK'S P.O.V.**

**I didn't care that Alfie was dead it was nearly better for all of us. I never wanted anything to do with Alfie or Jerome as the were a bunch of idiots. I've sent the way Mara acts sometimes when she's around Clarke. That really annoys me. Mara is my girl. Clarke should go with Amber or Patricia, girls with no boyfriends to beat him up.**

**PATRICIA'S P.O.V.**

**I couldn't believe it. Alfie. Dead. Those words just don't go together. He was so young and helpless. How could anyone, anyone wish this upon Alfie. He was loved by everybody. Including Victor the Vampire, deep down, he just doesn't now that. I saw Trudy crying when I came in. She was chopping onions for dinner. At first I presumed at first it was the onions, but after hearing the news I knew it wasn't the onions. Jerome left half way through. It was getting too much for the poor guy. I'm not one to sympathise Jerome but just this once I guess it couldn't hurt. Alfie was Jerome's only close friend and now he's gone.**

**MARA'S P.O.V.**

**I went into my room to try and do my homework. I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about Jerome. After a while I went down to see if he was okay. As I got closer to his room, I could here a guitar. I guessed it was Fabian. I listened in on his door and there was no music. It must have been Jerome. Jerome, I couldn't believe. I waited for awhile and after listening Jerome singing and playing with or without you by U2. He was amazing. I couldn't get over it. I walked into the room. "Jerome, that was amazing" I said I knew with or without you was one of Alfie's favourite songs. Coming towards the end of the song it got hard to make out what he was singing. It was muffled and teary like when Matt Cardle singing the Ballad of Maiden (see it on youtube so sad and cute at the same time). "It's okay Jerome Alfie's watching over you dead or alive" I was trying to saying anything I could think of to cheer him up. "Mara could you please leave, I need a bit of time to gather my thoughts" he said. "Sure thing Jerome and I kissed him forehead. I was going to kiss him on the lips but if Mick ever found out he'd be furious even if it was Alfie. But Jerome, then World War III (World War 3) would break out. "Mara" "yes Jerome" "could you tell Trudy to keep my dinner I might have it later on"? "Sure thing Jerome". And with that I left the room **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Thanks for the comments and review keep them coming please it get very very interesting soon**

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I cried and cried. I don't think I ever stopped. I decided to seeif Jerome wanted company. On my way down I met Mara.

A: "Just back from seeing Jerome are we Mara"?

M: "Yah, oh and he said he doesn't want any visitors"!

A: "Okay then, Why were you there"?

**MARA'S P.O.V.**

Sometimes I swear that blonde is smart. She caught me out. I said "Jerome didn't want any visitor's" and then she goes "Why were you there"? I just was trying to help Jerome. I guess Amber was the last person he wanted to see in his current situation. I just wanted to see if he was okay. Is there something wrong with that? I think not! Hmmmm….

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I caught her out!

I caught her out!

I Amber Millington caught brain-box Mara Jaffree the smartest girl in the house and school out! I decided to continue with my plan: OPERATION: Cheer Up Jerome was in commence! I walked down the hall and heard music. I knew Fabian played the guitar and sang, but it sounded nothing like Fabian. Mick hadn't a brain cell in his head to even try and play a triangle. Not a mind even TRY and sing a song. So that only left…. Jerome. Jerome, no it couldn't! I was probably hearing things or Alfie playing his guitar and singing again. I always hear him it sends me to sleep when I can't sleep. I stood there and listened in on Jerome.

The day news came,

My best friend died.

My knees went weak,

And you saw me cry.

Say I'm still the soldier,

In your eyes.

I may not have the softest touch,

I may not say the words a such,

Though I may not look like much,

I'm yours.

And though my edges maybe rough,

I never feel I'm quite enough,

It may not seem like much but,

I'm yours.

I knew that song straight away it was I'm Yours* by The Script I quite liked them. Just one thing had me confused. Who was Jerome talking about? Who was your? It was probably Mara. Everyone in the house knew Jerome was crazy for Mara.

I knocked on his door. "Come in" he said. I sat on his bed beside him. "I heard you play". "Your really very good"! "Thanks Amber" He seemed just a tad bit cheeryer. It really related to his current situated. The day news came my best friend died my knees went weak and you saw me cry. Could it have been me? I saw him cry and when I talked to him he look weak and teary. I told once a bit back when Alfie was in hospital (after Sibuna hospitalised him) I told him he was a soldier and to soldier on. I didn't say it because I knew he be terribly upset. "If you ever need anything Jerome, Im here for you" "We all loved Alfie and he will be missed by everyone except Mick he hated ye both but don't mind him he's an idiot always was always will. I handed him a sheet of paper with my number on it. He put it straight into his phone. I moved closer and put my arm around him. "It's okay to cry Jerome, you'll feel better if you do" "I want to but not infront of people" "I understand your sad Jerome you have a right to be, but let it all flood out I'm crying". "I swear I won't tell anyone" "Fine" he said and with that he started crying.

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

I cried. I had been crying infront of someone. Amber Millington. She encouraged me to cry. And I did. She gave e love and attention that only I ever got from Alfie and Trudy. I never got that from my parents. My father psychically punished me my mother never tried to stop him. She was too afraid she'd be hurt that's why she put me here. I appreciated the love and care Amber was giving me. From that moment on I have a totally different view of Amber Millington. She was shocked when I kissed her. I trusted her with my life. I told her my secret only Mara knew. I never even got a chance to tell Alfie my secret. "Amber I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you". "No, it's fine Jerome, I kinda liked it she said. "Really your not lying"? "I find you sweet Jerome, and I'll admit that I liked you since I layed eyes on you.

Jerome: "Amber"

Amber: "Yes"

J: "Can I trust you with a secret"

A: " Sure you can"!

J: I've been in boarding school since I was 5.

**AND I'LL LEAVE IT THERE GUYS**

**IT'LL CHOP AND CHANGE BETWEEN JAMBER AND JARA I STILL CAN'T DECIDE YET. OH AMBER AND JEROME AREN'T OFFICALLY DATING YET .**

**THE SCRIPT ARE A 3 PIECE IRISH BAND FROM IRELAND **

**THERE ALBUMS INCLUDE: THE SCRIPT **

**SCIENCE AND FAITH**

**THER HIT INCLUDE : THE MAN THAT CAN'T BE MOVED BREAKEVEN**

**NOTHING**

**IF YOU EVER COME BACK**

**I'M YOURS WAS WRITTEN AND PERFORMED BY DANNY O DONOGHUE THE LEAD SINGER WHEN HIS FATHER DIED JUST BEFORE THE SCRIPT CAME ON THE SCENE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sorry chapter 3 was posted as chapter 2 twice how I don't know but it happened a well, let's continue on**

**Thanks for the reviews and tell all of your house of Anubis loving mates to check this out I have a surprise twist in store.**

**I do not own house of Anubis or any of it's character's but I wish Eugene/Jerome was MINE!**

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

Did Jerome Clarke just tell me he was in boarding school since he was 5. Is that why he always acted so weird and mysterious around people except Alfie. Did Alfie know that? If he didn't he never will know. That's so sad. He explained his Father abused him and his mother and he always punished Jerome physically for the smallest things. I couldn't believe it.

*A FEW DAYS LATER*

Alfie died on Friday and they held the funeral on Monday. I stayed close to Jerome to make sure he was okay. Halfway through the ceremony it all got too much for poor Jerome. He ran out in bits. I was sitting next to Trudy and Jerome was on the outside. She said go after him. It was a small church in the peaceful countryside. And the graveyard was down by a stream. I ran out and found Jerome, down by the stream. I told Trudy to tell Mr. and Mrs. Lewis that I would meet them later and talk to them. She said she would say that it all got a bit much for Jerome and I had gone out to see if he was okay.

**NINA'S P.O.V**

I caught Amber getting up mid-way through the ceremony. I had seen Jerome leave too. I ask Trudy who was beside me what was wrong. She explained Jerome got awfully upset and left and Amber chased after him. What was with those too all of a sudden Amber always swore she would never go out with Jerome. So what was happening.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I ran and I ran trying to find Jerome. He was awfully quick when he wanted to be. I swore at some points he was faster than Mick. And Mick was FAST. I nearly twice fell and twisted my ankles. Ugh these stupid Gucci 5 inch heels. I took them off as I couldn't run any more. I paused and watched Jerome. I found him sitting down by the stream just as I suspected.

"Jerome, are you okay" I looked at him his eyes were all bloodshot and red. He looked like a totally different person. I'd never seen Jerome like this in my whole life at Anubis House. He didn't answer me. I hugged him and kissed his lips they were super soft I didn't go any further as he was in a state I was trying to help him. He wasn't helping me help him by not talking. "Come on Jerome you're going to have to face up this at some point". "As I was running out I saw Mrs. Lewis mouth to Trudy something like what's wrong with him" I looked back and saw people moving out of the church. Jerome quick aren't you and the other guys suppose to be carrying Alfie's coffin. "Here's what we'll do I walk beside you and help so soldier on". "Okay Amber" I stood up and took his hand. We fast walked up the little hill. He ran up and took his place infront of Fabian. I walked up and stood beside him. Mara said "What was I doing" I just said "being supportive".

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

In all fairness to Amber she ran after me to see if I was okay and I appreciated that. She kissed me. And straight away I felt like one person not Alfie, or Trudy loved me and cared about me. She managed to get me to go and carry Alfie's coffin. She said it was what he would have wanted. I supposed she was right. After all this was for Alfie and the Lewis'. She even stood beside me to support me. I saw Mara asking what was she doing. I was very greatful of her to be doing this for me for Alfie.

I wanted to tell her that yesterday, when I was singing I'm Yours that I was talking about her. I had heard her singing some song I'd didn't know and hoped she was walking down to my room. I started singing from the end of the chorus. And she did hear it. I wonder if she had figured out it was her that I was talking about in the song. She probably thought it was Mara as everyone knew I loved her and was trying to make her and Mick "the meathead" Campbell break up. Should I tell her now?

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

Jerome ran out and Amber chased after him. I thought those too didn't like each other. But they had something in common. They both had loved Alfie. Jerome was his best firend and Amber was his never ending crush. Amber and Alfie had kissed at prom but never went any further than that. Alfie had been told by Amber that she still had feelings for Mick. It must have shattered his heart. Going back to Amber and Jerome maybe they were hatching a plan. Fake a relationship to make their crushes (Jerome's =Mara and Amber = Mick who were dating each other ) jealous. I must give credit where credit is due to Millington if that was her idea.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

As we were walking to the grave yard Jerome started to talk. He told me that yesterday when he had sung THAT song that he meant me. Me, Amber Millington. I couldn't believe it. If I had said it to anyone else like Nina she would have said it was Jerome. What if …. What if I meant and talked to Alfie. You know get those spirit talkers to let me talk to him. What would Alfie have said? Would he have told me it was for me?

*Back at Anubis House*

(still Amber' point of view)

We had a party and there was alcohol. Not Victor's smartest idea. I went around trying to talk to everyone of Alfie's relatives. But little did I know Jerome was trying to commit suicide.

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

It was all becoming too much for me. I had to drown my sorrows. And I did. Victor had left larger and wine etc. for the guests. Alfie's alcoholic cousin, Jeff said he would throw in drinks to me every once in a while so I wouldn't get caught by Vampire face. I drank and I drank. And after a while everything became hazy.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I forgot about Jerome. I went to check on him. I walked down the long corridor for what seemed like an eternity. I had a funny feeling. I opened his door. I saw Jerome collapsed out on the floor. I ran over and took his pulse for 1 minute there was 20 beats. He was very weak. I looked around to see if there was anything that could have caused it. There was beer cans here there and everywhere. And on his bedside locker there was a small clear plastic bag. There was a white substance in there. It was cocaine. How did Jerome get it. I remembered Alfie's cousin Jeff the druggie and alcoholic. Jerome was so upset he tried to do suicide.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews and JEROME ISN'T GOING TO DIE!. It would be pointless killing of the 2 main characters. Wouldn't it?

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN House of Anubis OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S

I'VE DECIDED TO DO NINA'S P.O.V. FIRST BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T SEEN MUCH OF HER P.O.V. IN A WHILE I PROMISE IT SHOULD GET BETTER. I'M THINKING ABOUT DOING A SEQUEL ABOUT YEARS LATER WITHA MARRIAGE. THE COUPLES COULD BE

JARA

JAMBER

PATROME

PALFIE

JENA

FABIANA

AMFIE

FAMBER

MARFIE

OKAY LET ME KNOW I PERSONALLY WOULD GO WITH JARA PATROME JAMBER OR FABINA BUT THE READERS SHALL DECIDE INCASE OF A TIE MY DECISION IS FINAL. CLOSING DATE AUGUST 5TH.

Bye guys love ye all keep the reviews coming in! tell your friends

NINA'S P.O.V.

I had been talking to Alfie's relatives and every once and a while went to talk to Amber see if she was okay. She told me she had to run and check and see if Jerome was okay. With all the chaos of the day's events we all forgot about Jerome after coming back to the house. He came with Amber sympathised for a little while and left nobody noticed him. I guess this is Jerome always sneaking off. Amber ran and got Trudy. Her mascara was all running. Must have been cheap waterproof mascara or it didn't work with all the crying she'd been doing through out the day. She ran with Trudy down the hall. It must have been Jerome. What could he have done?

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I don't want to believe it and I won't believe it. The paramedics said there's not much hope for Jerome. But I know he'll pull through he's a soldier MY soldier. They said I was lucky to find when I did otherwise he would be dead. I'm not giving up on Jerome I'm not going to lose another friend in the space of a week I just won't.

**MARA'S P.O.V.**

I decided not to go and sympathise as I hardly knew about Alfie or his parents and I didn't want anything to do with THEM. I knew Amber was down there as she knew Alfie's parents as she met them on Prom night. I walked down the hall deciding to see how Jerome was after his run out mid-way through the ceremony. I met Victor on my way. What did he want now? I wasn't breaking any rules or running in the hall. He wanted to talk to the whole house there had been an INCIDENT. What on earth could it be this time.

He explained Jerome had an overdose of alcohol and drugs. He wanted to know what had happened and if I knew anything. I just said I was in my room studying for my French test next week. He shouted to me to get out and to call in Nina.

(Everyone except Alfie and Jerome will be interviewed in their point of views from now on, and they will be short and sweet as nobody knows much, or do they?)

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

Victor called me into his office. "Mr. Rutter today there has been usage of foul play involving Mr. Clarke". "Do you know anything about this"? There was an officer in the corner taking notes. He was sergeant Roebuck who was in Victor's little society. So this meant even if I knew anything which I didn't I still had to be honest. "No, I don't I was in the living room talking and then after about an hour and a half I went to my room because it was getting crowded".

**PATRICIA'S P.O.V**

"Well Ms. Willamson we all know you hate Jerome as much as the next" "Do you know what happened"?

"I'm not saying anything with out my lawyer"!

**Typical Patricia **

**MICK'S P.O.V.**

"Well Mick what happened can YOU supply us with the information we need"

"I don't know what your on about Victor now can I go for a walk my muscles are tightening up"

"Go before I loose my rag with you"

**VICTOR'S P.O.V **

We still have no link on what happened to Clarke but I know we will find the information that we need. We still have to interview Nina and Amber. And I have a feeling we will get some information out of her. And she must have told her story to Trudy so we'll question her on the story Amber told her.

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

Victor called me into his office to talk about Jerome I as far as I guess must have been in there the longest so far it must have been half an hour we were talking. It was the same thing we were repeating over and over. "Victor" I yelled "Can I just leave we're all just going back on what we've said all along". "GO" He bellowed possibly breaking my eardrums.

Wait is that one of the men sitting in the corner from Victor's society?

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

Victor called me into his office. I knew what this was about. Jerome. "Victor I'm not feeling up to speaking right now" "Can you give us you side of the story in 50 words or under"? "I'll try, I was speaking to Alfie's relatives remembered Jerome. Ran to see if he was okay remembered Alfie's druggie cousin Jeff. Jerome trying to commit suicide the end. "Thank you for your time Ms. Millington you can see Jerome tomorrow if the doctors say you can"

With that I got up and left. Few… glad that was over. Now to go…gather my thoughts. "Trudy" "Yes dearie" "Can I go for a walk and gather my thoughts you know everything that's happened I'm quite depressed"? "Of course you can just sign out honey and take all the time you need" I will Trudy see you later, oh and if anyone asks I gone for a walk and DON'T want to be followed" "I need space"! "Of course dearie"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**SORRY GUYS THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE I WAS VISITING MY COUSINS WHO I HAVEN'T SEEN IN MONTHS AND I COULDN'T ACCSSES A COMPUTER OR LAPTOP WITH A) INTERNET B) INTERNET CONNECTION. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. IF I GET 15 REVIEWS I'LL TELL YOU WHAT ****REALLY ****HAPPENED TO JEROME.**

**DISCLAIMER**

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S. DO I AVE TO DO THIS FOR EVERY CHAPTER?

DISCLAIMER

I DO NOT OWN KATY PERRY OR ANY OF HER ALBUMS/SONGS. (ONLY ON MY MP3)

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I walked in the woods for awhile and then I took out my phone. I called for a taxi and decided to see Jerome. I don't care what Victor thinks. I know everything that happens (or so she thinks). I was the one who saved his life and rescued him. The taxi arrived 10 minutes later. I put on Katy Perry's album, Teenage Dream on my MP3. "Where to love" the cab driver asked. He asked and asked but I couldn't here him I had my MP3 on so loud. He tapped me and asked "Love where to"? "Oh" I said "um… the hospital". We travelled for awhile and he asked me "Did you come from Anubis House"? "Yes, I did in fact"! I replied cheerfully I was in one of my good moods. I pulled one of my head phones out so I could always here the cab driver speak and listen to the music. We got to the hospital.

*In The Hospital*

It was 7:10. Right I thought to myself got to make this short and sweet. I walked in and thought Where the Hell am I going? I saw a desk and a woman was behind it thankfully. "Excuse me miss, can I know where Mr. Jerome Clarke is"? "He's in Ward 2F, go straight down the hall and you'll see the lifts take them to the second floor". I walked on and found the lifts. As I was inside in the lifts I thought where do I go after this. When I got out I turned right and walked straight ahead. I saw another desk. Yes it's just my day today isn't it! I walked over and saw another woman at the desk, She was young and seemed nice and friendly. " ' Scuse me ma'am do you know where a Mr. Jerome Clarke is ? "The woman downstairs said he was in Ward 2F but I don't know my way around here" I said shyly. "Yes". She started giving me directions and I looked at her clueless. "Would you like me to bring you there"? "Could you, directions where never my strong point"? "Sure thing right this way". She beckoned me and I followed. We walked down a long corridor and turned corners so many times. "If you don't mind me asking how do you know Jerome"? "We go to the same boarding school the big one in the countryside, and we stay at the same house we're not really buddies but his best friend Alfie died recently" "Alfie Lewis the boy who was knocked down"? "Yah that boy, they were best friends and were inseparable they went to town and Jerome saw Alfie being killed" "The poor boy, you take good care of him along with the rest of the house when he comes home"! "Sure thing"! "Do you know why he's here she asked me"? "He tried and thankfully he failed to commit suicide using alcohol and drugs" "The poor lad must be heart-broken" "I know he is" "Pardon but I never got your name" She said politely. "Amber, Amber Millington" I said. "He actually said something about you as he was wheeled past the nurse's station". "Really do you know what"? "I don't sorry Amber, it was very muffled I just about managed to make out your name". She walked me in and left. I could see Jerome sitting up in bed his eyes, those big blue eyes widedened as he saw me.

***In Jerome****'s Hospital Room **

**JEROME'S P.O.V. **

When I woke up I remembered Amber screaming as I left and Alfie's death. I remembered what happened and knew nobody was coming. So I just decided to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned and it was only 5:30 pm. I saw Rufus, Victor, my Father all of Anubis House after me. Everyone except Amber and Alfie. They are the only ones I could trust but all I had left was Amber. I had to trust her. I hope as everyone knows she has a mouth the size of a black hole. Could she keep my secret?

All of a sudden I copped Amber out of the corner of my eye. I lay up so fast I hurt my back. I thought nobody was allowed visit me? Did Victor let her go? Did she cry her eyes out to let her come? And how did she get here? Victor, Trudy, a cab? My eyes met her those blue green eyes were beautiful. Her smile lit up the world it was gorgeous. I couldn't believe she was mine. Well I guess she is, I mean we kissed she saved my life and neither of us is dating anyone else should I ask her or would I come out across as rude, obnoxious? I was extremely glad to see her. I never knew anyone would be visiting, well maybe Trudy or Victor. Trudy talk away she's nice sort. Where as Victor, well Victor he'd probably sit there and question me on what had happened. I mean come o this is Victor we're talking about!

I had no one to talk to the man in the bed next to me just said ugh…agh…umba…amba…. Unless his wife was there. Well the amount of time I was there that's all he said. His wife offered me a mint and I just shook my head. She talked to me for awhile asking me about myself, where I went to school you know all that crap!

Amber walked in. I smiled at her and said "Amber, what are you doing here" ? "Visiting you silly"! "Ya, ha-ha I guess you right there". "Does Victor know you're here"? "No" she said sneakily " I said I was going for a long walk to you know… gather my thoughts" "I need to make this visit short and sweet Jerome". "Sure it's just nice to have a friendly familiar face in the room" "Ha-Ha I guess" she said .

"Can I ask you something Jerome"?

"Sure thing fire away Amber"!

"First of all how did you get the drugs and second of all why did you try and commit suicide"?

"First" I said Through Alfie's cousin, Jeff as you know is an ex- druggie

"So if he's an EX-Druggie how does he have them"?

"Don't know, sells them to people I suppose"

"And two I'm depressed, lonely, and no one loves me"!

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

No one loved him as if, what am I then? Worthless piece of junk? "But… but I love you Jerome". "Yah right Amber as if no one does" I proved him wrong I leaned in and kissed him. "Would I have done that if I didn't love you? "You do love then don't you"?

"Yes Jerome I really do"! "Amber will you do me….." Jerome started.

Just then my phone beeped I turned it off so I didn't know if I was being called or got a text. I f it was a call they can buzz off I busy. But they didn't know that. It was a text, from Nina. It read:

Amber where r u? We r callin a urgent Sibuna meetin right now in our room please come it's about Jerome.

I so badly wanted to go put I could leave Jerome on his own especially since I hadn't been there very long. "Who is it" he asked "Just Nina wondering where I am and she wants me back at the house she's calling an urgent Sibuna meeting" "Oh" he said. "I'm not going I'd have to leave you and so soon". We talked for a while about everyday thing and then Jerome came out with a shocking statement.

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

I finally got the courage to ask her, no tell her!

"Amber Millington would you do me the honours of making me the happiest man alive by beinging

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

He's not asking me to be his wife is he? I hardly know the guy. I'm way too young to get married besides Daddy would have a fit!

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

My girlfriend?

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

What did he just say did he ask me to be his girlfriend?

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

"Is that a yes or a No?

"Yes Jerome I will make you the happiest guy alive I will be your girlfriend"!

I couldn't believe it she said yes!

She said Yes!

It was a Yes!

Woohoo!

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I suddenly checked my watch it was 8:30! My curfew was 9:00. I f I didn't get home soon I'd be murdered. "Jerome I got to go it's 8:30 curfew remember is 9:00 and the journey back is 20 minutes. "Okay you go don't make Victor blow a gasket" "Haha I will see you tomorrow if I can"! "See you soon Amber bye"! "Bye Jerome"!

I was so happy. I got back to the house wearily trudged up the steps and heard something being said

You do not have to say anything

But it may harm your defence

If you do not mention when questioned

Something which you may later rely on in court.

Anything you do say may be given in evidence.

**I will update soon as possible when I get a chance I am thinking about the sequeal it will go ahead we have 1 vote for Jara the sequeal will be called The Wedding Crasher.**

**You'll find out what really happened if I get 20 reviews now. **

**Revalation- 15 reviews**

**Truth-20 review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**HEY I'M BACK I'VE DECIDED SINCE I'VE GOT 14 REVIEWS WHICH IS PRETTY CLOSE TO 15 THE PERSON WHO WAS BEING ARRESTED. THIS WILL BE A SONG FICTION WITH 3 SONGS IT'S A LITTLE DIFFERENT AND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE A VERY DRAMITIC AND SURPRISE TWIST.**** (****NO ONE DIES OR IS HOSPITALISED)****JUST A HEART IS BROKEN. NOTHING TOO SERIOUS. UNTIL I GET 20 THE WHOLE STORY WON'T BE REVEALED THAT'LL PROBABLY BE WHEN JEROME COMES HOME. SO SIT BACK RELAX ENJOY AND WHEN YOU FINISH READING ****REVIEW ****IT SO YOU CAN FIND OUT THE WHOLE TRUTH. THIS MAY BE SHORT I'M SORRY IF IT IS. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'S.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG ROLLING IN DEEP BY ADELE (I LOVE THAT SONG) OR THE IPOD. SOMEONE WHO I DON'T KNOW OWNS IT. BUT NOT ME KK?**

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I stepped back to take a peek at who it was. It was Mick. I was shocked but not surprised I knew someday he'd end up in Jail. I knew he was capable of doing this. Whatever it was he was being arrested for.

I ran up the hall to our room. Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina…. Mick's been arrested. Who, what, why, when.

Who = the police officer duh!

What= I thought you might know

Why = I DON'T KNOW

When= Just NOW!

Maybe Mara might know. Then again what if see doesn't. She would kill me if I was the one to break it to her that her boyfriend had just been arrested. I decided to forget it.

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

Amber told me that Mick had been arrested. What the heck for? Had it to do with Jerome? Could he be trying to take Alfie's place as The Prankster with a prank that landed him in deep , deep trouble. Even deeper than all of Alfie and Jerome's trouble combined? Nobody, well I think nobody knows the truth.

Later on that night before pin dropping time, Amber spent about a half an hour telling me something. That she had spent about another half hour at the hospital with Jerome. What was going on with those two at the moment. Probably grieving together over Alfie. Then she told me that Jerome Clarke had asked Amber Millington to be his girlfriend. So. Jerome. Clarke. And. Amber. Millington. Were. Now. An. Item. The whole world is going insane I think. Then again they were an extremely cute couple. Who's going to do one of those scrapbook's Amber makes for every couple in the house while she's occupied with Jerome. I think I will. Now to think of a couple name for them. Jember? Amrome? Wait I got it. Jamber! It had quite a nice ring to it! I'll start as soon as possible when Amber get's out to see Jerome.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

It was Saturday morning and I woke up at about 8:30. That was extremely early for me. Espically on a Saturday morning. I had remembered all of yesterday's events. The visit to the hospital. Jerome's failed suicide. Everything. I remembered I'd promised Jerome I'd try visit him at some stage over the next couple of days. I got up and walked down the hall to Victor's office. Once I got there, I stopped and sighed. Your doing this for Jerome not you Amber. I knocked on the door and waited. No reply. I knocked again. This time louder and stronger. "Victor" I shouted "Can I come in"? "Yes, Ms. Millington please do not shout". I giggled and opened the door. "Sit" he said and I did as I was told. "Speak". Why was he so bossy and strict telling me to speak when I should speak when I was ready. "Can I go to see Jerome today"? "I'll ring the hospital and see if he's in a bad condition" I sat there and waited. There would be no way I'd been caught out as I'd slipped my name to the nurses at both desks that I would been caught out by Victor the Vampire. Jerome probably would have said it to them even if I hadn't. "Hm… yes….. I see… right okay I tell them that goodbye" he hung up the phone". "You can go see him take it easy with him Amber no bringing up last night or Alfie". I knew in a way he was right as at the moment Jerome was extremely sensitive. Then again he had told me his deepest darkest secret. But I still have a feeling he's hiding something from me.

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

I surprisingly had quite a good sleep. Until about 10:30. Usually I'm up and pranking by now. I'm always awake at 8:30 and had eaten by 9. Then I got a text on my phone. Luckily no nurse was around. I had been moved to a room with just me and only me. Because the alcohol and drugs hadn't taken that much of a toll on me just yet I was moved out of the rehab ward. The text was from Amber. Could she have been letting me know she was coming. The text read.

Yeh emoreJ nimoc ot ees u retal no yad 2. Htiw s'rotciV noissimrep. Ees u retal evol Amber.

None of that made any sense. I read it over and over again. I finally figured out what it was she had wrote:

Hey Jerome comin to see u later 2 day. With Victor's permission. See u later love Amber. So it was official we were together, either that or she likes me. Wait I, asked her to be my girlfriend hadn't I. Last night when she came to visit without Victor's permission. I answered back with

I'll expect u when I see u xxx J xxx.

AMBER'S P.O.V.

I sent it in backwards writing. Incase the nurse's found his phone and checked his messages. I ate my lunch quickly and went up to my bedroom. I put on a nice pair of jeans and a purple blue tank top with a black hoody it because it was kind of chilly. I remembered Jerome must be very bored with only his phone to play with. So I snuck down to his room and grabbed a few things. His Ipod, shirts, pants, his guitar (the one Alfie left for him) and notebook pen's (they were mine) and a few books. I knew he was reading massive books I'd never dream of reading because of Mara. I found a series. Game of Thrones I think they were.

(Sorry I couldn't think of any big book and Eugene who plays Jerome is actually in the TV show he play's Lancel Lannister)

Looks like Mara had rubbed of on him. I called for a taxi and it was the man who brought me last night. "Same place as last night"? "Oh ya, but can you stop of at a shop were I can buy flower's and chocolate's"? "Course you can doll". I bought him Lilly O' Brien chocolates and a bunch of flowers with roses, daisies, and other's there the only ones I know. Yep, the dumb blonde had come out again. We arrived and I tipped and paid the guy. I walked up to the second floor. And past into the rehab ward. The girl who showed me the way yesterday told me that Jerome had been moved to another room, where he had been all alone. Was that good or bad? She left me half way and told me to continue down the hall and the last door on the right was his. As I got closer, I heard as song being played.

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart in side of your hand

And you played it to the beat

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside of your hand

But you played it to the beat.

Another puzzling tune I stopped for a minute. The tune stopped and I gathered my thoughts before I went in. I opened the door and saw something UN-BEL-IEVE-ABLE!

I walked in further to the room and I saw Jerome getting changed. Awkward. Even more awkward. He had loads of scars on his back. What the hell had happened to Jerome. I ran to the end of the hall as fast as lightning. And into the toilets. Locked the door and let tears drip down my face. He saw that I was there. He saw that I had seen the scars. I closed my eyes and stopped.

* 2 hours later*

I woke up wondering where the hell was I ?

I remembered I was in the hospital toilets. I had seen Jerome and all his scars! Millions of questions ran through my head.

How did he get them?

Why did he get them?

Who gave the scars to him?

Could it have been his parents? His father? Whenever the mention of parents came up he always felt ill. Was it a coincidence? Or just pure fluke? Should I ask him or would it be too much for him. I mean he'd already poured his heart out to me about part of his past. Maybe this (the scars) were what I was on about. The bit he wasn't telling me.

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

I decided to sneak my guitar (the one I bought myself the day Alfie died) with me. I got Trudy to bring it up. I hadn't touch it before now as it was too hard for me. I played Rolling in the Deep by Adele. I liked it even though it was a girly song. It just meant something to me. I just didn't know what. I still had my pyjama top on so I decided to change into a shirt Trudy brought up yesterday. I suddenly heard a gasp as I lifted my shirt up. A blurry figure flew past. I turned around and looked down the hall. It was running in the opposite directions. I looked down as I tried to kick something. I didn't expect to kick anything. But I did. A bag. An old bag that looked like one of Amber's. It had to be as it was pink and glittery. Typical Amber. Could the blurry figure running past be her? I looked down at the bag. There was all of my belongings. My Ipod, books clothes everything. Even the guitar Alfie left. That was a bit easier to play with. As he left it for me.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I decided to turn back and face Jerome. I dropped the bag at the door and he must have picked it up by now. I slowly turned the lock. Looked in the mirror and my mascara and makeup were all running. I grabbed the mascara eye liner and eye shadow out of my handbag and reapplied them. I walked out the door my head held high and straightened my shoulders glided along the hall and finally reached Jerome. The drugs and alcohol surprisingly had not much of an effect on him. How the heck had that happened?

I knocked on the door and a muffled "come in" was said. Hey Jerome, sorry about running away I just…. I just saw something". "The scars on my back"? "Yah, that how did you get them, if you don't mind me asking?

**THE****N THERE WAS THAT AWKWARD SILENCE. SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER I TRIED YESTERDAY THE STUPID COMPUTER SHUT DOWN ON ME! I DECIDED TO STOP THE POLL FOR THE COUPLES I'VE DECDED ON JARA AND I HAVE A SURPRISE TWIST YOU WON'T SEE IT COMING I PROMISE. I'LL FINISH SOON WITH THIS AND I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THIS STARTS UP AND RUNNING.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**HEY I'M BACK AND I REALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO UPDATE AGAIN I'LL BE CHECKING UP EVERYDAY. I'M REALLY ANNOYED OF THE PEOPLE WHO BOOOKMARK THIS BUT DON'T REVIEW IT' SREALL ANNOYING SO PLEASE REVIEW EVEN SOMETHING LIKE OH THIS IS GOOD OR EVEN THIS SUCKS I DON'T CARE ANYTHING JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE HI! ANYTHING **

**Um the last review noname: I'm not I was talking about the sequel I've all the plans made it's Jerome and Mara get married with a twist**

**p.s. I FORGOT TO SAY THIS BUT AT THE START OF THE LAST CHAPTER AMBER THREW ON A DISGUISE A BRUNETTE WIG HEAVY MAKE-UP OVER-DONE TAN SO SHE LOOKED ORANGE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis or any of it's characters (I'm so sick of writing this)**

**MARA'S P.O.V.**

I WAS SO ANNOYED WITH AMBER. She had gone to the hospital to see Jerome without telling anyone. Her name was in the sign-out book, but she never asked if anyone would like to go with her. The world doesn't revolve around her. Other people care about Jerome as well. I have just the plan to get back at her starting tomorrow. I'll go to see Jerome just before she goes and their relationship will crumble from there.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

We were all so bored. Mick suggested we played Truth or Dare. Nobody really wanted but we all agreed as we had nothing else to do. The dares were all crap as Amber, Alfie or Jerome weren't here. They always came up with the best dares. Little by little everyone that was left got up and left which Patricia, Mick, Mara, Me and Nina. Mara said tomorrow she's going to see Jerome. By the looks of things Mick ain't too impressed. I asked if I could go with her but she snapped at me and said no. Talk about feisty!

**JEROME'S P.O.V.**

Amber asked about those scars. I wasn't too keen on telling her. Should I just make up a false story? Or tell her the whole truth? As she was my girlfriend I decided I needed to be true with her. I told her everything.

"Well am I getting an answer Jerome Clarke I'm getting really impatient, I can leave just as quick as I can run"!

"okay, okay stop pressuring me."

"You know the way I said about my parents letting me here to rot all that, and the abusing, well the scars are because of him". He face just formed into massive O. "He used beat me with anything he could get his hands on mainly belt buckles, broken beer bottles anything". I had told her everything. The whole truth and there was no lie in sight. She stood there like she was glued to the floor. It was at total different side to her. The side that loved me and didn't want to kill me!

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

Di Jerome just say that his father abused him? I couldn't believe it! Then all of a sudden a nurse walked in. She saw the tears rolling down my cheeks and the tan fading, "Excuse me miss, but only family are allowed visit Jerome as of now". What, Victor said we were allowed see him, maybe the nurse hadn't gotten that message just yet. "Yes I know, I'm his sister". She looked from me to Jerome back and forth not seeing the resemblance. I knew she couldn't see the resemblance so I piped up and said "We're step- brother and step-sister but we're really close we're like brother and sister" "Oh… okay". She took Jerome's blood and all the other monitors around him checking things. "What exactly happened with him"? "You know he had another overdose, but it didn't have much of an effect on him". "How did that happen"? "Not awfully sure, tests will bring some answers hopefully". "okay doke" and she left the room. "So we're step-brother and sisters now are we"? "Just until your house mates are allowed visit you"! "Oh okay" "Oh Jerome I forgot about these" I produced the flowers and chocolates. "Oh yeah chocolates, flowers Amber really"? "Brighten up this drab room and if you get really bored draw them, yes I know your little secret you draw and play the guitar, I'm not all that stupid Jerome. I took out a small vase that I borrowed from Trudy and put the flowers in the vase. "I see you brought my kit". "Ya, I had to bring something to keep you occupied"! "Thanks Ambs, hey how about I draw you"? "Seriously now, how long will it take I'm on limited time you now before Victor loses it with me"! It was 5:30 curfew was 7:00 the trip back took awhile some I had little less than an hour. "I'll try to be as quick as I can babes" I sat on the chair and got comfy. It was a half an hour later and Jerome had down to main drawing. "Are you colouring it or sketching it in black and white"? I said "I'm not too sure yet I'll think about it, come back to me tomorrow (it was Friday the next day would be Saturday) and you'll see then"! "I'm looking forward to it already"! "Don't worry I won't let you down, you better be heading for home the Vampire'll have a fit" "Guess I better"! I kissed him quickly and left. I closed the door and left as proud as punch.

*Later that same Night

I was so tired but I could sleep I couldn't get Jerome out of my head. I tossed and I turned and it took forever but I finally got to sleep but still couldn't get Jerome out of my head.

*At the hospital*

**JEROME'S P.O.V. **

I had a restless night Alfie was on my mind all night. Then I fell asleep after about an hour in my head Alfie appeared I screamed in shock my head going mad. Jerome don't be afraid it's just me Alfie he said it in that funny goofy voice he said when he's about to do something funny. "Don't let anyone come between you and Amber I sent her to protect you care for you. And most of all LOVE you. You need some love in your life someone who will return the love you give them". "I know she isn't your type but just go with the flow". "AND REMEMBER WHAT I SAID DON'T LET ANYONE COME BETWEEN YOU AND HER". What did Alfie mean? Was it a warning? Was someone trying to come between us? Could it me meathead and Mara? Meathead probably wanted Amber back! Well listen hear buddy you're not getting her! If you're going to make her feel like that knock her down Bug OFF!

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

*Saturday morning*

I woke up the next morning in a great mood! Victor said that officially we were allowed see Jerome. Ha! I already had seen him! Beat them all too it! I was first up which was very unusual for me! It was 9:30. Maybe Mick had gone for a run? Most likely or he was having a lazy day! Everyone needs one every once and a while! After putting on the television and grabbing a bowl of cheerio's and wholegrain toast I plopped down on the couch. I figured I needed to relax, stop worrying about Jerome he's in safe hands! Then Mara walked in after awhile. She also plopped down beside me on the couch. "So Amber, how's Jerome"? "What how should I now ask Victor"! "oh Amber I know you know that you've been going to see Jerome in private" "Maybe, I'm not admitting to anything I don't have to admit to" "Fine, are you going to see him today"? "Yes, after 11 sometime why"? "Oh no, just wondering". "Okay"

**MICK'S P.O.V.**

I went out for my morning jog and came back to the sound of people screaming in the kitchen/ common room. What the hell? It was Amber and Mara fighting coming at each other from all angles. There was hair pulling and scratching and clawing. Fabian pulled Amber away and I pulled Mara away. I spoke to her and asked her what had happened.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

I got up at about ten and walked into the kitchen. The only people there was Amber and Mara. They were fighting about something I could pick up what so I tuned out. I started humming a tune I wrote and worked away at my cereal. All of a sudden I heard shouting it was Amber and Mara. "You never loved Jerome I know you haven't Amber Millington". "How do you know Mara people think they know me but they don't, I always had a place in my heart for both Alfie and Jerome". Then Amber tugged at Mara's hair "Jeeny mack you can pull hard. Then Mara pulled one of Amber's extensions out. That's when all hell broke loose. Luckily for me, Mick walked in. I had never been so happy to seen the boy. He pulled Mara off of Amber and I pulled Amber off of Mara.

**PATRICIA'S P.O.V.**

I woke to the sounds of screaming. I just tuned out. I knew for a fact that it was Amber and I don't know who else as Amber's shrieks are all but too familiar. Just after trying to doze off to sleep I got a text. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream "shut up stupid phone" I buzzes and buzzes so I finally pick it up. I had 1 new message. From Joy it read:

Hey ya Patricy, I'm having a great time here this place they have supplied me with bouncy pansies to jump up and down on! (I have to give credit to my sister, Ciara for the bouncy pansies idea she always plays HoA and she likes to be Joy and my sister's crazy.)

"Joy what have they done to you" I screamed. I must have screamed very loud as Nina came running in. "What the hell is wrong Patricia"? "Read this, it's a text from Joy". I shoved the phone in her face. "By the sounds of things Joy's in some kind of mental institute she never acted liked that did she"? "Never" I said "well she did act crazy sometimes but never crazy enough for a mental institute"! "Text he back Patricia and ask her where she is , wait do you have her Dad's number"? "Yah here it is"! I scrolled down my contacts until I found Fredrick's number. I rang the number.

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I made my way to the phone and called the taxi place. I rang the number and the taxi would be there in 10 minutes. In the meanwhile I went up and dolled myself up and signed out. I was early so I walked outside and waited by the gate. The taxi arrived 2 or 3 minutes later. It was the same man as the last 2 times. "Hello Miss, hospital"? "Wow your physic mister"! We chuckled together. We got to the hospital and I paid the taxi driver. I walked past the main desk and made my way up to floor 2. I hoped that I was in for no shocks today, but as usual with me nothing can be for sure. I walked down the long corridor and finally reached Jerome's room. I opened the door and saw something I never thought I she while I was with Jerome.

**WELL I'M GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE FOR NOW. REMEMBER AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER I HAVE IDEAS READY SO ALL I NEED IS YOUR REVIEWS AND THE PEOPLE WHO BOOKMARK THIS READ IT AND DON'T REVIEW ****REVIEW THIS OR I'M COMING FOR YOU ****THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS IT MEANS A LOT TO ME THANK YOU! OH AND I'M GOING TO MY SUMMER RESIDENCE (MY COUSINS WE STAY WITH THEM DURING THE SUMMER) NEXT THURSDAY OR FRIDAY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE PROBABLY YOU NEVER KNOW I MIGHT GET TIME AND INTERNET. SO READ AND REVIEW TILL NEXT TIME AOIFEXXXXXXXXXXX **


	9. Chapter 9

**MINI CHAPTER**

**RIGHT TO PUT TO YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY I'M BUTTING UP A MINI CHAPTER SINCE I NEED 2 MORE REVIEWS FOR WHAT HAPPENED AND THE FULL STORY OF WHAT ****REALLY**** HAPPENED TO JEROME.! NO UPDATE TOMORROW I'LL BE CELEBRATING MY BIRTHDAY PEACE PEEPS ~Aoife~ xxxxx**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

We decided to go visit Jerome. We already knew Amber and Mara had gone to see him so we said why not? We asked Victor to take us. He said fine but we make it quick because Jerome needs his rest? I wonder if we can get what really happened out of Jerome. Something with his story just seem right!

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

We convinced Victor to let us go see Jerome. The place has been extremely quiet without him. It was just me, Nina, Patricia and Mick (who has been released on bail until they get more on his trouble) left so there was space for everyone. Mara and Amber were already there so we joined them after a while! They must have gotten a taxi there or Mr. Winkler or Trudy might have dropped them.

*At The Hospital*

**PATRICIA'S P.O.V.**

We had to go and see Slimeball. I wasn't too impressed. But at least it got me out of the house and the journey gave me time to think about Joy how to rescue her, and where she could be. Could Rufus be getting his revenge? Taking one of the most important things from us? I mean Alfie gotten taken away from Jerome. They were best friends and were inseparable. Joy and I got separated from each other. Well, they did think she was the Chosen One. But then she came back and left again. Anyway back to Slimeball, no of us knew where he was. Nina whipped out her phone and dialled Amber's number. It rang and rang. Amber didn't answer. That was extremely unusual for Amber, even if we were at the hospital. We came in at the main entrance and after trying Amber's phone we decided to go to the main desk. The lady said he was on the second floor and to ask at the nurse station where he is. As we made our way to the door, I turned around and asked Victor was he coming? He said he wasn't and that we had 30 minutes and we were to meet him back at his car. I said yes and caught up with the others. I told the others what Victor told me. Fine they all said and we made our way to the second floor's nurses' station. All of a sudden a blonde haired blur ran past. Was that Amber? Crying?

**NINA'S P.O.V. **

We made our way up to the second floor to see Jerome. And as we were standing at the nurses' station, a tall blonde blur ran past sobbing. I knew straight away it had to be Amber. I threw my arm out to stop her but I couldn't. She was running too fast. The nurse told us where Jerome was and I ran down the hall as fast as lightning. I remember turning and the other's where screaming at me. "Jerome Clarke I will so kill you WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIEND"! I slammed the door open and saw Jerome red faced and Mara crying. "Clarke, what did you do to my girl"?. Just as Jerome TRIED to speak Mara piped up with this. "I kissed Jerome as Amber was walking in to make her jealous" We all looked at her stunned. I ran over to her and smacked her across the face on behalf of Amber. "That's for kissing my best friend's boyfriend to make her jealous". I stormed out of the room. Fabian shouted up the corridor I just kept running.I had to find Amber. She has to know the truth and I will kill Mara if I have to just to get her to apologise to Amber.

**THAT WAS A SHOCKER. NINA'S REACTIONS ARE LIKE SOMETHING YOU'D EXPECT FROM AMBER HERSELF. NICE TO KNOW SHE HAS GOOD FRIEND. **

**NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS. YOU WILL THEN FIND OUT WHY MARA DID WHAT SHE DID THE REAL REASON NOT JUST TO MAKE AMBER JEALOUS. AND WHY MICK WAS JAILED AND WHAT REALL YHAPPENED TO JEROME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9 **

**HEY EVERYBODY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I MANAGED TO UPDATE TODAY THANKS TO HUGEBTRFAN I HAD A WONDERFUL DAY! I AM DOING TO NEW CHAPTER AND YOU WILL FIND OU THE TRUTH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTER'. WHAT I DO OWN IS THE STORY.**

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

I ran and ran. Why would Mara do that to me. I thought we were friends. Well I know we haven't had a proper conversation since the election. Except today's cat fight. That was quite fun. I need to get involved in more catfights. I flew past the desks and I saw Nina stick her hand out to stop me. I was just too fast for her. How could Jerome betray me? Besides, he said he loved me. I said I loved him. We trusted each other with our secrets. Why me, and why now? In this hard time we were all having?

I ran and ran past the desks into the car park. The man in the taxi went to get a coffee and was still there he just went in to get a coffee. When I got to the car park I stopped and took a breather. I spotted Victor. Shoot had he seen me? The man from the taxi came back and I told him I needed to go back to Anubis. I remember they were all there and Trudy was gone to do the weekly shopping. I decided to take a walk in the woods. I went out to Sibuna's regular place. The burnt down tree.

**MICK'S P.O.V.**

"Mara how could you" I shouted "and with Clarke of all the people it could have been you chose him". "Mick you don't get it really you don't". "I get it perfectly" "No Mick, I kissed Jerome a) to get back at you I love you but I don't think you love me the same way and b) just to annoy Amber she's really bugging me right now, you know how we acted this morning" Mara said "What happened this morning" asked Jerome. "Shut it Clarke you're in enough trouble already" I shouted at him. I felt like punched him to death but for my sake I didn't. "I'll explain later Jerome" said Fabian.

"Actually" I said "I have a secret too". "I was the one who put Jerome in hospital" Everyone turned and looked at me there mouths O. "No Mick the drugs and alcohol put Jerome in here" "Yes and No, Nina". She looked at me confused. "Ye found cocaine didn't you"? "Yes" the all said. "Well I injected it into him". I said quietly.

**FABIAN'S P.O.V.**

Jerome did not take Mick's news with a pinch of salt. He tried to leap out of the bed. It took the strength of me Patricia, and Nina to hold Jerome down. "You mean you were the one who put me here, in this dump" "Yes" Mick said sheepishly. After that it didn't go down well. For a few minutes the whole room was silent. Except for all the monitors Jerome was hooked up to. The police ran in and put Mick in handcuffs. After they took Mick away, Nina left the room. Probably to call Amber and imform her on what had happened. And she came n and handed her phone to Jerome

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

I knew that once Mick said what he had to say, all hell would break loose. I whipped out my phone and dialled for the police as soon as possible. They came and Mick was arrested. I asked them not to say I was the one who called. They said fine and I hung up. I decided to ring Amber, besides she must be lonely.

Nina: "Hey Ambs, are you okay"?

Amber: "I good as I can get really"?

N: "Um I don't really know how to put this but, Mara said she kissed Jerome to get back at Mick and just to annoy you, I guess that's kinda how your catfight started and Mick got arrested"

A: "What ugh… Mara Jaffrey you are so dead and why was Mick arrested"?

N: "Mick was the one who put Jerome in hospital he injected Jerome with the drugs".

A: "Poor beau, ( pronounced boo that's what Amber calls all her boyfriends) is he okay, can I talk to him"?

N: I guess you can, I'll just get him and see if he wants to talk he probably wants to since you left and everything".

"Jerome um…. Amber is on the phone she is wondering if ye could speak" He simply just nodded at me and I took it as a yes.

J: "I so sorry Amber but you got it all wro…..

A: "I know Mara kissed you to annoy me and Mick, Nina explained the whole story to me"

J: "Oh… in that case…..

A: "I love you Jerome, I'll come see you again later on when everyone is home when it's just you and me oh… and I'm looking forwards to seeing the picture".

J: "I… I … love you too Amber"

I listened to their conversation and by the sounds of things that was the first time Jerome said I love you to someone and he really meant it. I decided that I should go apologise to Mara I mean I did slap her across the face.

N: "Um Mara, I'm so sorry, I over reacted I should never have slapped you..".

M: "It's okay Nina, I should never had kissed Jerome, he belongs with Amber and I have Mick".

N: "I'm sorry he was um… arrested"

M: "I am too Nina"

Just then the doctor came in. "Good news Mr. Clarke, you will be going home tomorrow, we don't know why the alcohol did not take it's toll on you but tests may bring us answers" "That's great news isn't it Jerome" I said. "Yah it is" He didn't seem too happy. Why?

**AMBER'S P.O.V.**

Everyone came back at around 3. I was so happy to see them. I hugged them all individually. "Amber, I'm so sorry I never should have kissed Jerome" "It's okay Mara, all has been said and done, the past is the past now let's look to the future" "Okay, friends" she said unsure "Friends" and I stuck out my hand and we shaked and hugged again.

I was going to see Jerome when they came home but I said he needed time to rest and take in everything that happened. Even I can't get over it. I rang for the taxi and it was 10 minutes before it was here. Thankfully it was another driver not the one I usually had. It would be awkward if I had to explain why I was so quick today and was coming back again no offense to the man.

I did the usual routine walked up and stood and dolled myself up. "Hey babes, I'm sorry about everything the way I reacted I shouldn't have left I feel really bad" I said "It's fine I would have done that too if I were you" "I have good news" he started "I'm being let out tomorrow" "Oh that's great beau" and I hugged him. I had a great idea. We could throw a welcome home party. I could come and go home with Jerome while they guys back home. I'll call Nina on the way home and she could ask Trudy, I knew she'd probably say yes. We chatted for ages and then he handed me the portrait. "OMG Jerome its… its…. Beautiful". "Really you think so" "Jerome Clarke, Amber Millington does not lie, I can write it down because black and white never lies". "So according to my picture (A/N: WHICH JEROME LATER DECIDED TO SKETCH BLACK AND WHITE) you are beautiful" he said. We kissed it felt like forever. For all I knew, pigs could have flied, and bombs could be fired but nothing will come between me and Jerome. Not even a kiss for another girl.

I left after another 20 minutes and hopped into the taxi which actually waited for me. I whipped out my phone and dialled Nina's number.

Amber: "Nina, Jerome's coming home tomorrow and I thought we could throw a surprise welcome home party"

Nina: "That's a brilliant idea Amber, shall I go ask Trudy"?

A: "Sure"

We organised the rest of it with her on the way home. We were all so tired after out long day. I went to bed and caught up on my beauty sleep.

*NEXT MORNING (STILL AMBER'S P.O.V.)*

I woke up and jumped out of bed. Today was the day Jerome came home and the day of the party. YAY!

The doctor had explained that he would have Jerome ready to go home at noon. So I was leaving and I got everyone else to work on getting the party organised. I had to send Nina a text telling her when we were on the way home.

We came home and we opened the door. Everyone was standing in the hall waiting for us to arrive. And mental Joy had come back. When everyone said Welcome Home Jerome Joy said BOUNCY PANSISES.

We partied for ages and I didn't let Jerome out of my sight. We never wanted a repeat just after he came home. After a while Nina disappeared where could she be? Just then Rufus came in with a knife to Nina's neck. At least his taste in weapns had gotten better. But that was not good for Nina. "No one move or the Chosen One gets it. I let out a ear piercind shriek. He moved the knife in closer to Nina's throat.

**I'M LEAVING IT THERE. I AM STARTING A NEW STORY CALLED THE RETURN OF THE BETRAYER. IT CONTINUES FROM THE PARTY. IT HAS KINDA LOST INTREST IN ALFIE SO I'LL DO THE SEUEAL. IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW. 5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEW STORY ANY LESS =****NO STORY AT ALL NOT EVEN AN UPDATE OF THIS OR THE NEW STORY!**


End file.
